Transcendent Shinobi
by Story-lover1414
Summary: Aizen had won only to be defeat by the being that he sought to destroy and now a boy that lived in a world that had only shown him hatred is given transcendent power
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me with a new story and it's another Naruto X Bleach crossover except this time it's in the Naruto verse wonder what kind of chaos is about to be brought, it's so exciting that I'm basically already writing the next chapter to this story**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto cause if I did there would be major changes to the story and characters**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashbacks**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed Characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication, Reiō (Soul King)**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

**Reiō daidairi** (Greater Soul King Palace)

"**Before I take your live I must commend you Sosuke Aizen for being the first being since the beginning of the Soul Society to force their way into the _Reiōkyū _**(Soul King Palace) **and defeat the zero division**" the figure talking was a pale skinned demonic figure with extremely sharp jagged teeth, long white hair black pupil-less eyes with black toe and finger nails that were razor sharp. it wore a completely white robe and held a large razor sharp dagger in it's right hand that had blood dripping from it's blade that belonged to the wanna be god that was lying on the ground with a pool of blood forming under him.

Aizen glare at the figured that had given him such a grievous wound "Who, What are you, I've already killed the **Reiō** (Soul King)." Aizen asked as the last time he had been here he never saw such a being before nor was there any information about it either and his question was to gain that information and to buy time for the _Hōgyoku_ (Breakdown Sphere) to remove the wounds that his body had received.

The being that was looking down at Aizen started laughing when he heard what Aizen had said as if it was a joke "**Foolish boy what you destroyed was simply a conduit for the actual **Reiō**'s to be used through as just by being in the presence of the true **Reiō** any being that is made of reishi will simply drop dead, only someone that is equal in power could stand in his presence and live and do you know what the funny thing about this is Sosuke Aizen**" the being said as it lowered itself until it was eye level with Aizen "**I am the true Reiō**." the now revealed Reiō said causing Aizen to go wide eyed and gasp which in turn caused the reiō to chuckle.

Aizen could only stare in complete and utter shock as the being that he thought he had killed was actually right before him and had wounded him before all of his anger came to the surface and started yelling out obscenities at him only for blue reishi to suddenly form around his mouth, preventing him from talking, along with his arms and legs then hoisted him into the air where his muffled screams could be heard while he was brought closer to the reiō.

"**All those centuries of manipulation, scheming, and plotting and for what? To come so far only to be rendered incapable of finishing your job and all without knowing the reason why you failed**" the reiō said which quieted Aizen's muffled screams as he listened to it's words "**you may have gained power that is equal to mine, may have transcended beyond shinigami's and hollow's but you forgot one thing in all of this. No matter how much you force yourself to evolve you are still composed of reishi and that is something that I have complete control over**." the reiō said before it snapped it's fingers which opened a portal behind Aizen which sent out four beams that attached to his four bound limbs and it started to pull him into the portal "**It's a shame that, since you equal me in power, I can only bined you and send you to your death**." before it disappeared.

* * *

><p>A portal opened up in the world of the living in the middle of the destroy replica of Karakura town and a still bound Aizen appeared where he immediately noticed a long section of black chain laying on top of a portion of a taicho's haori and immediately knew the two individuals that those items belonged to, the taicho's haori belonged to Isshin Kurosaki, formerly Shiba, and one of four opponents that he had personally killed as they were powerful enough to be a threat to his plan.<p>

The chain belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki, and the only one whose power surpassed his even while Aizen used the Hōgyoku to make him a transcendent being, but Ichigo Kurosaki had given him to much time to think, to understand, to act and when Aizen realized that Ichigo's power surpassed his he silently activated his Kyoka Suigetsu trapping Ichigo within it's **Kanzen Saimin** (_Complete Hypnosis_) ability and casted a **Kurohitsugi** (_Black Coffin_) with a full incantation and combined it with his Kyoka Suigetsu and made it seem like he was ranting on how powerful such a kidō would be if he casted it while waiting until Ichigo's vision was blocked by his kidō and walked over to the side and create an illusion of himself where he stood when he cast only for a second later Ichigo shattered his kidō only for a second later he rushed at the fake Aizen and slashed his right shoulder.

When Aizen saw Ichigo slash at his fake, a plane immediately formed in him mind, he made his fake appear on top of a nearby plateau while he walked up behind Ichigo using his Kyoka Suigetsu to hide his presence while making his fake go off ranting some more and at the end of his fake's rant Aizen stabbed Ichigo Kurosaki in the heart with his zanpakuto and had one last talk with the only being that had the ability to defeat him, at least that's what he thought of at the time.

_FLASHBACK_

_Aizen watched as Ichigo looked down at the blade that had pierced his heart then looked back at him, where Aizen was able to see a small stream of blood coming down the side of his mouth while his eyes widened, "A-Aizen, wha?" Aizen merely chuckled at Ichigo's question._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, for all that you've accomplished, for all of the power that you hold right now that it even surpasses my own you...have failed. You could have ended our fight the moment that you brought me out here away from Karakura town and your friends but you believed that your newly acquired power would have assured your victory and you would have been right_

_but you were too confident in your power and gave me too much time to think and when I realized that your power surpassed mine I activated my Kyoka Suigetsu and put you under it's influence." Aizen told Ichigo, who did nothing but stare at him as he realized what Aizen said._

_"W-Why didn't I f-feel your reiatsu?"_

_At Ichigo's question Aizen started chuckling "I've been refining my control over my reiatsu for centuries while you have only just acquired the ability to sense reiatsu and the only way you would sense my reiatsu would be if I let you" Aizen explained to Ichigo while he brought his left hand over to Ichigo's right shoulder, which had the chain from his Bankai wrapped around with a long portion dangling off of his shoulder, and grabbed the long chain before breaking it off "The chain from your Bankai is easily recognizable and it will let your friends know that you have died, farewell Ichigo Kurosaki." as Aizen said this his zanpakuto that was still embedded in his chest started glowing blue and an instant later Ichigo started screaming in agony as black motes of reishi with a red outline started coming off of Ichigo's skin and floated over was absorbed into Aizen's skin._

_Every second that went by more and more motes of reishi black reishi come off of Ichigo and as more reishi came off of Ichigo his entire started turning black and after his entire body was completely black he let loose one more agonized scream before his entire body was turned into reishi and was absorb by Aizen only for him to feel his power increasing to a level Aizen wasn't sure that the hōgyoku had the possibility to achieve and decided to head to Karakura town while thinking about his sudden discovery._

Flashback End

While Aizen continued to stare at the black chain he couldn't help but chuckle at that memory of Ichigo Kurosaki, he had the best and only chance at stopping him only Ichigo Kurosaki wasted it by trying to prove his superiority over him instead of finishing him off.

As such he had defeated Ichigo Kurosaki and absorbed him, adding his powers on top of Aizen's while ruthlessly suppressing his memories and personality, which inadvertently made Aizen think about the following events that lead to his current position.

Flashback

_When Aizen reached the town he immediately headed towards the pass out form of Isshin Kurosaki, while Ignoring the late Ichigo Kurosaki's friends, and tore off the haori that Isshin had bound to his right shoulder before decapitating him and used his special high movement to appear on the outskirts of the city and put up a massive kidō barrier around the city preventing the inhabitants from leaving but more importantly, for Aizen anyway, it prevented anyone from getting in and now he was going to pay the world of the living a quick visit._

_As Aizen exited the **Senkaimon **_(World Penetration Gate)_ he ended up in the same spot that he had left with Gin and looked around at the destroy replica and saw that the shinigami that fought against him were, with one exception, it appeared that Kisuke Urahara hadn't been as injured as Aizen had thought and was now up and moving._

_But Aizen set his thoughts on Kisuke aside and sensed the reiatsu of Yamamoto and walked over to him only to be pleasantly surprised by the fact that his zanpakuto, Ryūjin Jakka, was laying next to his body as Yamamoto decided to temporarily abandoned his zanpakuto when Wonderweiss's _Resurrección extinguir sealed all of Ryūjin Jakka's flames and for one brief moment Aizen wonder how his zanpakuto was by his side as all of the shinigami that were currently in the fake town were too injured to bring his zanpakuto to him.__

__Pushing that thought aside Aizen picked up Ryūjin Jakka and layed it on top of Yamamoto's body before Aizen concealed both himself and Yamamoto with kidō before stabbing Yamamoto and repeated the process that Aizen used on Ichigo Kurosaki and turned Yamamoto into reishi particles, and during this Aizen was surprised when Yamamoto didn't utter a single cry of pain or agony as Ichigo Kurosaki did, along with his zanpakuto as Aizen didn't want to leave such a dangerously powerful weapon just lying around especially with Kisuke Urahara the only one that surpassed him, albeit in only a single area, was unaccounted for and since he had absorbed Ichigo Kurosaki and his own power gained a significant boost.__

__And while Aizen had absorbed Genryūsai Yamamoto and Ryūjin Jakka knowing that the power he gained from such an act would be nothing compared to the power he had even before absorbing Ichigo Kurosaki, he had respected the man and decided to allow the one man to witness the history of the Soul Society to become part of a god and when Aizen meet Kisuke Urahara once more he would do the same to him, allowing the only being to surpass him in intelligence to be part of him as well.__

__But until then Aizen shifted his priorities to finding Kisuke Urahara.__

* * *

><p>1 Year later<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>An entire year passed and still Aizen couldn't find neither hide nor hare of Kisuke and after continually searching without any luck Aizen decided to switch tactics and headed back to Hueco Mundo, something which caused the shinigami's that were still trapped there surprise and fear which turned to despair when he informed the what he did to Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryūsai Yamamoto, and allowed those that he trapped there to return to the world of the living as there was nothing that any of them could do to him, with the exception of Orihime Inoue but her spirit was broken upon being informed of Ichigo's death.<em>_

__It was when Aizen was in Hueco Mundo that he decided that in order to find Kisuke Urahara he would need to draw him out and the best way to do that would be to assault the **_Reiōkyū_**__ (Soul King Palace)_ as Kisuke was sure to appear in order to stop him from achieving his goal but in order for that to work he would need to give Kisuke time, not only to come up with and complete any new plans to try and stop him no matter have futile it would be but to also occupy his time, and so Aizen decided to rebuild his forces but this time decided __against_ reforming his espada ranks and instead focused on turning Gillian's into arrancar, now all Aizen need to do is find one of the many Adjuchas that were created but after seeing at the state of Los Noches he was sure if there were any that were still alive but it didn't matter if there were none he would just make more.__

__As it turned out the humans and shinigami that he trapped in Los Noches had gotten rid of all of his arrancar, though that was most likely Kenpachi's doing, and it was during his search for any of his arrancar that he came across the shattered corpse of _Rudobōn_ Chelute, leader and sole member of his Exequias, and upon seeing form Aizen decided to scrap his previous idea of collecting Gillian's as he knew rudobōn's abilities and decided to try an experiment with the hōgyoku and his newly acquired level of power and sent some of his reishi into rudobōn's shattered fragments and willed the hōgyoku to completely restore rudobōn with couple of surprising results.__

__When Aizen's reishi made it to rudobōn's shattered corpse each of the fragments staring glowing before all of them turned into reishi and converged on one spot and started to take shape, transforming, morphing until at last it perfectly resembled rudobōn to the last detail with one difference his mask, clothes, and his zanpakuto all remained the same as his sealed form but Aizen found his reiatsu to be equal that of Nnoitora Gilga the former 5th espada.__

__After that Rudobōn had finished reforming Aizen order him to enter his_ **Resurrección**_ (Returning Blade (Japanese Translation))_ which he did without any complaint or question which caught Aizen's attention as it was basically expected for rudobōn to ask some questions at his sudden revival or Aizen's appearance being radically different since the last time he appeared in front of rudobōn, but there wasn't he just stood there until he entered his resurrección where Aizen then ordered him to continually make soldiers until he ordered otherwise._

_Aizen watched as rudobōn's soldiers continually to increase in numbers he began to wonder just how large their numbers would get in order to properly destroy the Seireitei as even with rudobōn's newly increased power the soldiers that his resurrección created didn't change at all which meant that even unseated shinigami could defeat them and a shinigami taicho could defeat all of the unseated shinigami in the Seireitei singlehandedly and that was without using their shikai, and with that Aizen could only wonder just what the number would be._

_A month had passed and rudobōn's soldiers were in such numbers that they were able to cover all of the ground/sand under the canopy of Los Noches and Aizen decided that it was time to attack the Seireitei and draw out Kisuke Urahara opened a Garganta and walked through it with his army following shortly behind him._

_Aizen walked out of the garganta in the first district of west Rukongai, ironically in the same spot that Ichigo Kurosaki and his group first appeared in the Soul Society, in front of the gate while he heard the sounds of the Seireitei's alarms and decided to give them something to focus on and Aizen raised his left hand and pointed it at the wooden gate before he sent out a simple **Shakkahō**_ (Red Fire Cannon)_ that erupted from his hand in a wave of crimson energy and quickly raced towards the wooden gate where it impacted and, for an instant stood defiant against the onslaught of crimson energy before shattering like so much glass, left a trail of destruction throughout the Seireitei._

_Aizen stood there as he watched the amount of destruction he could cause with a simple level 31 **Hadō** _(Way of Destruction)_ before he felt his soldiers had finally exited the garganta and were standing around him waiting._

_ Aizen made a motion with his left hand and all of the soldiers around him and in the garganta rushed for the broken gate while he stayed behind to keep the gargantuan open while he watched the soldiers tear through the Seireitei fighting and killing all of the shinigami that was within their abilities that they came across and they were able to stall the fuku-taicho's due to their seer numbers._

_But it was when they went up against a taicho that there numbers counted for nothing and to make matters worse most of the taicho's in groups of two which surprised Aizen as they normally fought separately but perhaps the size of his army forced them into such an action._

_After sensing that the taicho's were in groups Aizen opened three more gargantas and after waiting a few minutes his soldiers started pouring out of those as well and followed the other soldiers rushing at the gate and it was with the three additional garganta's and the increased amount of soldiers that poured into the Seireitei that forced, most if not all, of the taicho's to activate their shikai's to compensate._

* * *

><p><em>Aizen wonder just how long it would take for his soldiers to take out the taicho's but considering that his army forced three of them into their using their bankai's even while his soldiers continued to pour out of the garganta's, and he never did tell rudobōn to stop making soldiers it was only a matter of time until they all died but then again, time was something that Aizen had in abundance.<em>

_Suddenly a yellow cero shot through the air and impacted the barrier just above the wall made of Sekkiseki which immediately told Aizen that Halibel had survived the wounds he had given her and someone had healed her and was now aiding the shinigami which was something that he expected from her._

_But after everything that he had done, killing shinigami indiscriminately, killing the taicho's, destroying the Seireitei, the only question that Aizen wanted answered, where was Kisuke Urahara? Though looking at the destruction Aizen's army was causing also made him wonder where the Zero division was._

_And it was with that thought that caused Aizen to look up in to where he knew the _Reiōkyū was located and was cursing himself for not realizing sooner that Kisuke Urahara had be hiding in the reiōkyū, but then the simplest answer were often the hardest to grasp.__

__And it was after learning this that Aizen suddenly closed all of the garganta's that he opened trapping his soldiers to whatever fate awaited them and he made his way to where the gate he destroyed stood and stopped before raising his left hand and aimed it at the **Senzaikyū** __(Palace of Remorseful Sin)_ that was in the ___center of the Seireitei and used **Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō**__ (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)_ which fired titanic beam of electrical and spiritual energy that raced through the Seireitei and as soon at as the high level hadō touched the outer walls of the **Senzaikyū** the explosion that it created was of such magnitude that it formed a mushroom cloud that expanded to such a size that it reached the top of the barrier that surrounded the Seireitei while the it's explosion tore through the Seireitei destroying all in it's path, be it buildings, shinigami, or Aizen's soldiers none were spared._

_As Aizen felt all of the reiatsu from the shinigami's vanish he teleported himself over to where Karakura town was and noticed that his barrier was still up, which he expected, and took it down where Aizen then started the process to make the **Ōken** _(King's Key)_ and watched as Karakura town started glowing blue with the inhabitants of the town yelling out in agony, just like with Ichigo Kurosaki, before the entire town turned into reishi and was absorbed into Aizen's right arm creating a large glowing mark on it that looked like a scar._

_With the Ōken now in Aizen's possession he shot straight up into the air and tore through the 72 barriers that separated the Seireitei from the Reiōkyū and landed on the entrance to the Reiōkyū were he was greeted by one of the members of the zero division, Tenjirō Kirinji, where Aizen let tenjirō struggle against him as he had respect for the members of the zero division, not only their power but what each of them represented in the history of the Soul Society, though with Aizen's evolution through the hōgyoku they would never be able to defeat him in a fight but the chance to experience the zero division's abilities in combat was too good to pass._

_An hour hadn't even passed before Aizen was standing over the dead bodies of all of the zero division and was now standing in front of Kisuke Urahara, who had a grim look, "Kisuke Urahara, after searching for you for over a year you finally appear before me, even knowing the reason why I am curious to know, why do you appear before me now."_

_Kisuke looked at Aizen for a second before responding "I knew that after you fused with the hōgyoku that it would be impossible to beat you and after you defeat and absorbed Ichigo and Genryūsai Yamamoto's power it became even more apparent and that was why I I've been in the reiōkyū for over a year coming up with a way to defeat you and now all I have to do is keep you busy until it's complete." as Kisuke said this he drew his zanpakuto and activated his shikai ready to do anything that would buy time until his plan was complete._

* * *

><p><em>Aizen didn't know how long his fight with Kisuke Urahara went on but he knew that the longer that it did the more that his annoyance with Kisuke and his damnable portableinflatable gigai and as he destroyed another one Aizen looked around and wonder just how many he destroyed so far, 100, 200 Aizen didn't know but judging by the amount of remains that were all around him Aizen was sure but he knew that the number was high and as much as he would love to simply find and absorb the real Kisuke Aizen couldn't do that as he couldn't tell the difference between the real version and one of Kisuke's personal gigai, even after having the hōgyoku evolving him to such a level._

_Of course that didn't ease his annoyance, which only increased, as he popped another Aizen could only let out a sigh and resigned himself to play 'pop the shinigami Scientist'._

* * *

><p><em>Anger, pure unadulterated soul searing anger was rolling off Aizen in ways as he looked down on the beaten, broken soon-to-be-absorbed form of Kisuke Urahara and the popped remains of the 6,666 inflatable gigai that he had destroyed during his 'game'.<em>

_"Kisuke Urahara, out of all of the enemies that have come against me you have, most assuredly, become the most annoying and infuriating one, I could handle destroying 1,000 of your insufferable inflatable gigai's, I could even push my patients to 2,000, as I could imagine it a game, but over 6,000 even I have my limits on what I can take" it was at that point that Aizen stabbed Kisuke with his now glowing reishi-blue zanpakuto "and so I'm going to do to you the same thing I did to Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryūsai Yamamoto, farewell Kisuke Urahara." Aizen said to Kisuke as he was turned into reishi and was absorbed into his being and now the only thing he had to do was kill the reiō and he would finally accomplish his goal._

Flashback End

Aizen was brought back to reality when he heard four individuals land in front of him making him look up only to be surprised by seeing Yoruichi Shihōin, Suì-Fēng, Rukia Kuchiki, and Tier Halibel but Aizen quickly got over his shock "Well this is certainly a surprise, I wasn't expecting anyone to have survived my assault on the Seireitei." Aizen said while chuckling while acting like his current predicament was an everyday thing.

The four woman glared at Aizen with one of them including a growl at his relaxed attitude "We wouldn't have if it wasn't for the Reiō saving us and brought us here, along with something extra." the one that spoke was Yoruichi as she showed Aizen something that looked like an ordinary zanpakuto except for the eerily green glow that came from the markings that were etched into the blade that made Aizen worried and given that he had transcended beyond both shinigami and hollow that alarmed him.

Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng noticed the slight change in Aizen's eyes and both of them smirked "What's the matter Aizen, is there something about this blade that worries you, well you don't need to worry about it for much longer." Yoruichi said as she walked closer and raised the blade above her head and held it in a reverse grip before stabbing it right were the hōgyoku.

Aizen's eyes widened in absolute shock when he saw the hōgyoku actually split in half when the blade pierced it causing cracks which then started to spread over Aizen's body which alarmed and, even though he would never admit it, frightened him and as he saw the cracks continue to spread across his body Aizen tried to move his body but found that it wouldn't respond and he found out that he couldn't access any of his abilities.

Yoruichi grinned and chuckled at seeing Aizen starting to panic "What's the matter Sosuke Aizen can't move? Can't stop the cracks from spreading across your body? But I think you can figure out what's happening to you, after all Kisuke did give his live to ensure that you were defeated." When Aizen heard this his eyes widened when realization hit him.

Yoruichi grinned when she saw Aizen's expression "You figured it out, Kisuke designed this" Yoruichi indicated the blade that was still embedded in the hōgyoku "to react to the person that kills him and only that person and so when you killed Kisuke you created a weapon that kill only you." As Yoruichi finished speaking the cracks that had been spread across Aizen's body had finished spreading and were starting emitting multi-colored motes of light as Aizen's body was broken down into reishi and circled the four individuals that witnessed the end of Sosuke Aizen in a small dome of light before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

It was the middle of the night in Konoha and in a run-down apartment complex in the red-light district, where one Naruto Uzumaki was living, a large flash of multi-colored light could be seen coming from the windows, by the shinobi's that were on night patrol, before a large explosion destroyed the complex and four figures appeared on a nearby building with one of them carrying what appeared to be a large white oval over their shoulder before suddenly disappearing faster then any shinobi could follow.

All the while the entire shinobi world was unaware of changes what such an event would bring.

**X-Chapter End-X**

****Alright this is another story that is a challenge but this one is from God-ShadowEx100 and I've decided to go about updating my stories differently then normal, considering I've been doing a chapter a story it's been overdue, I'm now going to update my stories in chapter increments with a minimum of 2 to a maximum of 5 chapters and for people who didn't understand that each time I update a story it will either be between 2 and 5 chapters and now that that's done****


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add this to the previous chapter but this story is the start of my own little series that I've decided to call 'Transcendent', I know the names not really imaginative but nothing else came to mind, now about the stories, which will have the word transcendent in the title, that are in my one, and so far only, series is that each of the stories that make up this series are there own individual story that one could read separately and not feel a whole lot of confusion, but ultimately they are all connected together**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto cause if I did there would be major changes to the story and characters**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashbacks**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed Characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

It was finally over, the nightmare that was Sosuke Aizen had finally passed the moment that Yoruichi had stabbed Aizen in the same spot as the hōgyoku and as Kisuke had designed the blade the same way to only effect the one that took his life, if the wielder were to stab someone then only the wielder was the only one that was capable of removing it.

Which was why Yoruichi just taunted Aizen after stabbing him knowing that he would be unable to remove the blade while the other three did nothing but watch but none of them were expecting was for multi-colored motes of light to suddenly start circling around them but the four of them only felt apathy, they had caused and witnessed the death of Sosuke Aizen it didn't matter, nor did they care, what happened to them afterwards.

When the flash of light dies down the four women look around to see that they were in a dome of light with tendrils of reishi coming from each of them failing about maddeningly until they connecting with the ones coming from the other three only for their eyes to widen when the felt 'something' leave their bodies and a second later something different replaced it in their bodies before the feeling vanished only for the four of them to suddenly impact on a floor and quickly looked around to see where they were only for the sound of a blade piercing flesh to reach their ears and looked to where the sound originated from to see a bed with the blade, that was used on Aizen, was impaled near the center of it but when they got to their feet all four of them saw a young man, who looked to be about in his teens with strange whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, lying on top of the bed with the blade piercing his abdomen.

Upon seeing the sight a large amount of multi-colored light began to be emitted from the blade a large where a large amount of mysterious white substance starting flowing out of where the blade was connected to the young boy's skin and started to spread out over his body, similar to what Aizen went through at the start of his so-called evolution, but when the white substance made contact with the bed the substance destroyed it, shocking all four women, and continued to form around the young man until it made a large oval when it suddenly started emitting a large amount of, again, multi-colored light where a second later a large barely detectable was suddenly unleashed that caused a large explosion as soon as it came into contact walls.

All four of the women lowered their arms from their face, in a reflexive defensive measure, and saw that the ceiling and walls of the room were completely destroyed and the light show had died down and dozens of questions were running through there minds but any and all thoughts were pushed to the back of their minds when they felt dozens of unusual energy signatures heading directly to their location.

Yoruichi was the first to act, grabbing the oval incased young man and disappeared in a burst of shunpo quickly followed by two more burst of shunpo and one Sonído, and reappeared on top of a nearby building and looked around form a split second before all four of them disappeared where all of them reappeared on top of the large wall surrounding where ever it was that they ended up at before using shunpo and sonído again which allowed them to travel a farther distance then normal.

After continually using shunpo and sonído the four women located a cave to stop, rest, collect themselves and watch over the oval encased young man which is why a kidō was used to make it look like the cave was empty and to hide their reiryoku from being detected.

The four women sat down on the floor while Yoruichi placed the white oval on the ground before joining the other three and waited a few seconds before asking the one question that they were all wondering but didn't want to ask "So, what are we going to do now?"

At first silence meet the question as each of them didn't have an answer before finally "No idea, when those bits of light started circling us I wasn't expecting to live." the one to finally break the silence was Rukia and after a second the other three silently agreed.

"That doesn't change the fact that we are here and alive, nor what is currently happening to the young man in that." Halibel, for the first time since they arrived in this unfamiliar land, spoke while pointing to the white oval causing all of them to look at it.

For a few seconds no one said anything before Yoruichi was the one to break the silence "I'll ask again, what are we going to do."

Surprisingly it was Soifon that answered "Until that breaks and releases whoever is trapped inside we can only sit and wait, we're in an unknown land, populated by individuals with an energy that we've never come across before, the capabilities of these individuals and their numbers." Soifon stopped speaking and brought her right hand up and leveled it with her face "And that's not even considering what happened to us and what the effects are going to be."

After Soifon had finished talking the other three women said nothing as they agreed with her reasoning and now they just needed to wait for the white oval to break, after all it couldn't stay like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

A month, a single reiō forsaken month had passed and that damnable oval still hadn't broken yet and their patience was almost out, with the exception of Halibel's as she was used to such lengths of inactivity but even so the three shinigami women could tell that even she was starting loose her patience white oval.

Though over the course of the month the four of them had been able to learn more about not only individuals with the strange energy but about the changes that happened to themselves as well. At first they expected that they would need to return to where they first appeared in order to see if they could obtain a viable source of nourishment but after taking three days for any of them to feel the beginnings of hunger to claw at their stomachs the four of them knew that whatever happened to them had apparently changed them in more ways then that had thought.

Of course when it became absolutely necessary for them to find a food source that they could consume Soifon volunteered to be the one that would head back to their arrival point and see if she could find anything that they could consume as food and it was there that Soifon discovered a second change that mad itself know, when she came across some food a feeling or compulsion told her to eat some and at first Soifon did nothing as she wasn't about anything based on a feeling or compulsion that just randomly appeared but the longer that she did nothing the stronger the feeling got until finally she got fed up with it and took a chunk out of a loaf of bread that she took and to her complete and utter shock she found her hunger dying away when it reached her stomach.

While Soifon was still shocked that she, a spiritual entity, could eat the food wasn't something that she was expecting and before she could focus herself again she found herself surround by four individuals wearing black cloaks with different animal-styled porcelain masks and judging by how the four held themselves and the fact that they had her surrounded told her that they were no strangers to combat and although Soifon was surrounded by people with access to an energy that the Seireitei had never encountered before along with unknown skills she didn't so much as react as she had been in far worse situations in her life.

After quickly going over her options Soifon decided it would be best to simply take the four of the cloak figures out with **Hakuda** (white Hits) and only use Kidō unless absolutely necessary and used shunpo to appear behind one of them and gave a quick chop on the neck to knock them out before turning towards the other three and aimed a kick at the head of one them where they dodged it by ducking under it only for an instant later her other leg shoot out from underneath the leg she used for the kick and connected with cloaked individuals masked face sending the figure backwards and also shattering the mask.

When Soifon had knocked out one of the cloaked figures and started attacking a second one the other two moved to attack her after she had just kick one of their squad members in the face and shattered their mask and quickly charged at Soifon each with a pair of knives in their hands.

Soifon didn't do anything, she knew the last two were going to attack her the moment they started moving but was surprised when she sensed the unknown energy flow into their legs which allowed them to increase their speed and covered the distance between them extremely quickly and it wasn't until the two cloaked figures tried to stab her with their knives that she made her move and in a burst of speed that the cloaked figures couldn't follow she disarmed them of the knives, used their outstretched hands to put he feet on the ground, hit both of the cloaked figures with multiple debilitating strikes, threw one of them into the other and gave one more hit that sent both of them flying through the air and through a nearby wall, gathered up the food that she had gather, ripped the hoods off of one of the cloaked figures and put the food that she had gathered in it before using shunpo to appear randomly around the...town getting a bigger bag then more food.

When she was finished Soifon had head back to the cave, after making absolutely sure that she wasn't followed, and informed the other three of what she had discovered which surprised all of them but the one that was intrigued the most was Halibel as what Soifon had described sounded very similar to a hollow's instincts and told them so and when Soifon heard that she wasn't exactly pleased but didn't outright dismissed the probability do to what happened to them.

After that the four of them quickly realized that the amount of food that they needed to consume was reduced which surprised them a little bit but any thoughts on what the effects would be for them in the future was put on hold when a large loud CRACK rang through the air, the four of them looked over to the white oval to see a large crack on it's surface before it started to spread out and then to the complete and utter shock of the four watching the oval started to expand and grow bigger and stopped when it was about to touch to ceiling when it suddenly popped and sent out a large wave of foreign energy quickly spread out, harmlessly passing through any object that got in it's way until it had covered the whole planet before spread beyond it.

After the foreign energy wave had passed the four woman looked to see a young man with golden blonde, but it was the items that were embedded in the ground around the young man that shocked them, as they had never expected something like this to happen, as around the young man was three very recognizable, though one was different, zanpakuto and before anything else could happen the young man on the ground had brought himself into a sitting position with his eyes closed when they suddenly opened causing the four woman to gasp when they saw his eyes, as they looked exactly like the hōgyoku before turning to a cerulean blue.

The young man looked at the four woman that were looking at him before suddenly raising his right hand and pointed at one of the woman and said "Yoruichi Shihōin, former 2nd division taicho for the Gotei 13," Shock ran through all four of them when they heard that, the young man ignored their reaction and continued on "Soifon, the current 2nd division taicho and the name of your zanpakuto is Suzumebachi." then moved his finger to the smallest of the four "Rukia Kuchiki, younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and member of the 13th division of the Gotei 13, your zanpakuto is Sode no Shirayuki." the young man moved his finger to the last of the four and only other one that was dark skinned "Tier Halibel, former 3rd Espada and a hōgyoku-created Vasto Lorde class arrancar, your zanpakuto is Tiburón (_Shark or Imperial shark Empress_)." After that the young man lowered his hand and was simply waiting for any one of the four women to respond.

All four of the women were shocked as the young man that had taken month to awaken, after being encased in an oval made out of a substance that they were sure that only the hōgyoku could produce, had suddenly told them who they were and the name of their zanpakuto's, with the exception of Yoruichi, when he had never meet any of them until he had opened his eyes, so the only way he could have gained that knowledge was if he somehow gained the knowledge from Aizen, at least that was the only theory that made sense to them, but before they could ask him any questions they needed to at least know the young mans name, with Halibel being the one to ask "What's your name?"

The young man said nothing at first, content to only stare at them for a couple of seconds before a small smile appeared on his face "Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm guessing your second question is how I knew the information I told you." Naruto asked Halibel where she closed her eyes and shook her head causing Naruto to tilt his head in confusion where Halibel said only one word, Aizen.

When Naruto heard that he just chuckled which made Halibel look at him again "Well your a quarter right." instantly Naruto had the undivided attention of the four women "I did gain that knowledge from Aizen along with Genryūsai Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, and Ichigo Kurosaki... along with all of their powers as well" at that theirs eyes widened as each of them realized the implications of what such a statement meant "Why do you think their zanpakuto's are in front of me?" Naruto asked them before he grabbed the one zanpakuto that the four women had no knowledge of "Except for this one, this zanpakuto is from one of your group." at this Naruto got to his feet and slowly walked until he was standing in front of Yoruichi and held the zanpakuto out for her shocking her and surprising the other three women.

Yoruichi looked at the offered zanpakuto in complete shock, and for good reason she already had a zanpakuto, granted she was forced to leave it behind when she helped Kisuke and then forgot about it when she stayed in the world of the living for an entire century so she wasn't able to retrieve it when she headed back to the Soul Society but with Aizen revealing himself she had been unable to search for it only to eventually end up here "That's impossible I already have a zanpakuto even if I don't have it and it was left behind I can't take another." Yoruichi said to Naruto even knowing that he already knew.

"I know that it was apart of the memories that I view but this is special" Naruto indicating the zanpakuto in his hand "However this one is different, this one is touched by the reiō" that bit of information floor them "As good as Kisuke is at inventing things even he couldn't create something that would defeat Aizen when the hōgyoku was enhancing him so, the reiō assisted him and created this, it is unlike any zanpakuto that has ever existed before and as powerful as you are it would be better if you didn't under estimate the people of my world." Naruto said to Yoruichi before he placed the zanpakuto in her hands and walked back to were 'his' zanpakuto were.

"Now that the subject was brought up just who are your people and what is that energy that they have." Soifon asked Naruto finally getting a chance to the question she's had ever since their group arrived in this world and her own encounter with those four cloaked individuals just increased her desire to know.

Naruto looked back at Soifon and chuckled "The four of you were going to have to be told eventually anyway so might as well get it over with now, That energy that you've probably sensed is called chakra. Chakra is created when a human from my world mixes their Yin, mental energy, with their Yang, Physical energy, together in order to preform interesting and in some cases inhuman feats." Naruto explained as he saw that the four of them were quiet intrigued at a people with such an ability.

Soifon looked at Naruto her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion "How do you know that information."

"Before the four of you arrived I went to an academy that taught me how to access and use chakra and when you guys arrived there was 6 weeks left until the graduation test could be taken." Naruto told them where Soifon nodded after a couple of seconds at finally having her question answered and now she only needed to know what the limits of chakra were to come up with effect tactics if she or any of their group were to fight against people who wielded chakra.

Rukia looked at Naruto "You only have two weeks to get back to your training academy then" at this Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow in slight confusion "You said when the four of us arrived here you had six weeks until your graduation test, you were in that oval for four weeks." When Naruto heard that his eyes widen briefly when he heard that.

"A month, odd I thought that it was longer."

As Rukia asked Naruto questions neither of them saw Halibel looking at Naruto as she went over everything that he had told the four of them in her mind, the energy that the four of them sensed when the arrived in this world was called chakra and was residing in every single human that resided in this world, could attended an academy were they could be trained to access their own personal chakra energy, all that information and yet he never gave a name for the people that were taught how to access their chakra, interesting.

But any further thoughts on the subject were pushed to the back of Halibel's mind as she focused all of her attention on Naruto's chakra and studied it intensely and found something that grabbed her attention, underneath Naruto's own chakra Halibel found a different chakra signature, one that was far more potent and dark then Naruto's and filled with so much malevolence it was as if the chakra was made from it, something that even a hollows reiatsu couldn't achieve.

However when Halibel heard Naruto say that he was going to have to return to his village, the settlement that the four of them arrived in which should be called a city due to the size, to continue to be train on how to use his chakra and asked if they wanted to come with him which immediately brought a question to the forefront of her mind "If we were to accompany you to your village what guarantee do we have that we will not be imprisoned."

Naruto turned and looked at Halibel and chuckled "You mean besides the fact that any one of the four of you could take on and defeat even the strongest fighter that my village currently has" when they heard that their eyes widened and while each of them were confident in their strength the knowledge of chakra brought an uncertainty to them as they didn't know what the capabilities of chakra were but to hear that any one of their group could fight against the strongest fighter from Naruto's village and win was surprising "let's just say that the knowledge on all of you and were you come from isn't the only bit of information that I've obtained." Naruto said with a feral smirk on his face while tapping the side of his head.

The four noted what Naruto said and filed it away for later though the ominous remark at the end was unsettling and made them wonder just what he learned during his month long encasement but pushed any thoughts aside as they looked at one another for a decision on whether or not to go with Naruto to his village, while Naruto had told them that they could beat any of the villages fighters they were still skeptical on that and they already knew that they possessed the means of escaping without any chance of being followed, as proven by Soifon's raid into the village and her subsequent return where they sensed no one had followed her.

After thinking through everything that they had learned the four of them decided that they would accompany Naruto to his village but warned him that the moment that anyone tried to imprison them they would bolt regardless of how much destruction they caused or the number of people they killed, something which Naruto was fine with that but right now he had something more pressing to attend to, how was he going to carry his three zanpakuto.

Naruto had no sash to which could hold either Ryūjin Jakka or Benihime and when he emerged from the oval his clothing hadn't changed something which he was disappointed in as he was hoping that the hōgyoku would have, at least, given him an all white Shihakushō (_Garment of Dead Souls_) as when he was inside the oval and gaining information from Aizen, Yamamoto, Kisuke, and Ichigo he was also going through their experiences as well, something that he didn't tell them as he wasn't sure how they would react or how much more information they could take, and after spending over three thousand years worth of memories wearing a shihakushō not wearing one just... didn't feel right, something that Naruto planed on fixing the moment he was back in Konoha and nothing was distracting him, which would be in the dead of night.

But that was later right now Naruto was trying to figure out how to carry his three zanpakuto, Naruto supposed he could let one women carry one but the problem with that was that zanpakuto didn't like to be carried by anyone except their wielder and that's not even counting how Konohagakure with react to them when they reached the village and even though they didn't need it Naruto didn't want to slow any of them down, as Naruto was thinking up a solution to his problem he noticed something on the ground, it was a piece from the popped oval that encased him for a month.

Naruto picked it up and immediately noticed that it wasn't stiff, like a shattered shell was suppose to be, instead it was limp in his hand, like it was simply fabric, it was extremely odd and when Naruto looked around he saw that there were numerous other pieces laying around and knew that there was enough to make a make-shift sash to carry a zanpakuto and so without further adieu Naruto picked the other pieces up off of the ground and held them in his right hand and was about to tie them together only to notice something strange had happened to the pieces in his hand.

Grabbing a small bit from one of the pieces in his hands Naruto then suddenly turned his hand letting the other pieces fall only for something unexpected to happen, instead of numerous pieces falling to the ground a long piece of cloth fell to the ground, surprising Naruto and the four women that were watching him, Naruto looked down at the ground where the end of the cloth was before he trailed up it to his hand, it was all one piece, it was something that couldn't be explained by natural means but with knowledge of the hōgyoku Naruto and the four women just accepted it.

Now that Naruto had a sash to carry one of his zanpakuto he could head back when suddenly Naruto realized something and quickly looked at his zanpakuto before looking all around him before he looked back to the zanpakuto and wondered what he was going to do, they didn't have any sheaths, Naruto didn't even bother counting Zangetsu as it was capable of creating it's own.

Naruto picked up Ryūjin Jakka, while continuing to try and think up a solution to his current problem, when the blade was suddenly engulfed in fire surprising all that were watching only for it to increase when the fire started to solidify around the blade and formed a sheath after a few seconds Naruto cautiously touched it to test the temperature only to find it warm, after confirming that it was safe to touch Naruto focused on the sheath itself and soon found himself in awe of it.

The sheath was colored the same as flames, orange and red, and in such a way that it was easy to tell it was beyond a humans ability to make, the red and orange that made up the color were used in such a way that to anyone else it would seem as if the sheath itself was made out of fire, Naruto looked at the sheathed blade a couple more seconds before he placed it in his oddly made sash and felt a small sense of completion at the feeling before turning to Benihime and wonder if there was going to be a repeat.

Which turned out to be true as Benihime's blade was engulf in a crimson energy before it solidified into a red sheath where Naruto placed on the back of his waist before Naruto picked up Zangetsu, and given the size of Zangetsu and his current stature he looked completely ridiculous, and looked at the changes to the blade, it still looked similar except the backside of the sword tip curved inwardly, it's hilt was silver and had a small length of chain hanging off of it's base, and after having view Ichigo Kurosaki's memories and Naruto had to admit the changes gave Zangetsu a much better look.

After Naruto looked at Zangetsu enough and was about to move it when a large amount of cloth suddenly materialized and wrapped around the blade, as is per usual, and without even stopping at what happen Naruto placed Zangetsu on his back, in a way that wouldn't interfere with Ryūjin Jakka when drawn, only for a red light to suddenly appear the second Zangetsu was placed on his back when an instant later a new weight was pressing into Naruto's right shoulder causing him to look down and saw a red strap similar to Ichigo's version but much thicker.

Now having everything Naruto needed he turned and walked out of the cave with Rukia, Soifon, Yoruichi, and Halibel followed shortly after him and the group headed towards Konohagakure.

**X-Chapter End-X**

**Done with the second chapter and I have to say I did not expect such a response from the first chapter, I mean I knew people liked the stories I write but that was surprising but if you really want a good story check out one called Sight by cywscross it is awesome and all I'm going to say about it is Ichigo being able to see zanpakuto spirits, if you want to know more check the story out.**

**Now on to story related matters, if you've noticed, which you should have if not I don't know what to saw, I've changed Zangetsu into the Fullbring influenced version cause I don't like the original version all that much and the dual wield version there's just something about it that doesn't seem to work with me for some reason.**

**review, I'd like to hear your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto cause if I did there would be major changes to the story and characters**

**Italics for thoughts, Zanpakuto, flashbacks**

**Underlined and Bold for Sealed Characters**

**Bold for Hado, Jutsu, Hollowfication**

**X-Chapter Start-X**

As the group of five walked towards Konohagakure Naruto knew that it wouldn't take long before one of the four women to ask a certain question, turned out Naruto was right.

Five minutes after they started walking it was Soifon that asked the question, which didn't surprise Naruto one bit, "You said that you gained information about use correct" Naruto nodded once to Soifon's question "does that also include our abilities" another nod "including how to use abilities that any shinigami could use if they have the capability" another nod again "then why are we walking instead of just using shunpo to get there."

Naruto looked at Soifon and saw that she had a small frown on her face which caused Naruto to smile a little "Excellent question and, yes, while I do have the information and knowledge on how to suppress my reiatsu, how to preform kidō, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hohō skills, I have never personally or physically perform any of those skills before or even knew they existed until the four of you arrived and as such if you wish we speed our arrival up I will need assistance which will more then likely result in me being carried to our destination." At that Naruto gave Soifon a sly grin "Unless of course you already knew this and asked me because one of you will have to carry me. What's the matter Soifon, afraid I'll cope a feel." Naruto said to Soifon while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively causing Soifon to gain a small blush and a surprised look on her face before she grit her teeth and glare at Naruto.

The other three women that were watching Naruto and Soifon talk were surprised when Naruto suddenly teased Soifon, something which caused Yoruichi to laugh as she thought she was the only one to do that and decided to join in as she wanted to have some fun to, "Well _Naruto-kun_ if you really want someone to carry you I'll _gladly_ carry you." Yoruichi said in a flirting manner designed to fluster people, unfortunately for her Naruto had Ichigo's memories or more specifically one memory of her.

"Nice try Yoruichi but did you forget I have Ichigo's memories, particularly the one were you first revealed your self to him, that one in particular gave him some interesting fantasies." After saying that Naruto looked at the four women and noticed that Yoruichi, Soifon, and Rukia were looking at him in surprise and shock, probably from saying 'Ichigo' and 'fantasies' in the same sentence and in that order, which caused him to chuckle internally while Zangetsu to laugh his ass off.

"Is there something you want to say?"

Yoruichi was the first to respond in an extremely eager manner "You said Ichigo had fantasies, what were they." she asked as she was _very_ interested in what the prudish strawberry had fantasized about.

Naruto only grinned at first and wonder exactly what their reactions would be "Well there was one were he found a stray cat in the middle of a down pour in the middle of winter brought it back to his house so it wouldn't die, then in the middle of night the cat suddenly transformed into you but with cat ears and a cat tail and you proceeded to reward him for saving you." Naruto stopped talking when he saw the three shinigami's reaction, Soifon's face was red while she gritted her teeth and her hand was clenched and shaking from anger of anyone thinking of her 'Yoruichi-sama' in such a way, Yoruichi was staring at him in shock before it gave way for a large grin to spread across her face, probably finding that she was the cause of Ichigo having perverted fantasies hilarious, and Rukia was currently doing a very good imitation of a tomato with how red her face is and judging by her shocked look she wasn't expecting Ichigo to have perverted thoughts.

Naruto looked over at Halibel and saw that there was no reaction to what he said, which was what he actually expected, Ichigo and Halibel had never meet before and she didn't have an understanding of who Ichigo was and to top it off she was used to males saying or acting in a perverse manner when around her or any other female hollow.

Naruto looked at Soifon, after looking at Halibel to see if she had any sort of reaction, he saw that she was about to blow and decided to reveal some more shocking news "Why are you so mad Soifon, don't tell me you're jealous that Ichigo had fantasies of Yoruichi well you don't have to worry" Naruto chuckled when he said that as if he just told himself a joke "He had a couple involving you." when Soifon heard this all of her anger disappeared and turned into shock, along side Yoruichi and Rukia, at the thought of Ichigo Kurosaki having fantasies of Soifon of all people, and considering that the two of them barely interacted with the other, just seemed impossible and yet they were told the opposite but that didn't mean that they believed him.

"You're lying."

Naruto chuckled at Soifon's response, as he could understand the reason behind it "Well in a sense your right Ichigo didn't have fantasies about you, his hollow gave him the first couple then his own hormones took over." When Soifon heard that she started let loose a string of curses and promises about what she would do if that hollow were to ever show it's face to her and some of what she was saying was enough to surprise him.

Naruto looked over at Yoruichi and saw that she grinning and laughing at the situation and probably at the thought of Ichigo and Soifon together, which was hilarious in and of itself as confirmed by the zanpakuto's chuckling at the thought and Naruto swore he saw a ghost of a smile on Juha Bach's previous form, then looked over at Rukia and saw that she had a blush on her face and a sad look in her eye "What's wrong Rukia sad that Ichigo left you out well don't be, Ichigo had, well, quiet a few involving you" at this Rukia's entire face lit up "though why there was one with you and Soifon in it I'll never know." at that both of the aforementioned glanced at the other were their eyes locked only to quickly look away embarrassed.

Of course after Naruto revealed that little bit of information Yoruichi pounced on the chance to tease one of her former students and the younger sister of Byakuya but unfortunately all good things must come to an end which came in the form of Halibel as she looked at Naruto "Is this the reason you want us to walk to your village so you could tell us about the perverse fantasies that Ichigo Kurosaki had." Halibel said to Naruto and while her voice was still neutral there was a hard edge to it.

"No, though entertaining as it is, the reason were walking is so I can tell you about the village were heading to and my situation regarding it on top of what the four of you should and shouldn't do during our stay there." when Naruto said that all four of the women's attention was directly on him, even the teasing that Yoruichi was subjecting Soifon and Rukia to had stopped, seeing their focus on him Naruto continued "More then 90% of the village hates me and wants me to die, with a number of attempts to accompany with it, the number of people that are actually nice to me can be counted on one hand and I'd still have fingers left over, in sort almost all of the village hates me and the feelings mutual."

This confused the women and they were wondering why they were heading to a village that he hated and where most of it in turn hated him "If that is true then why are we headed to a place that you hate and most of it's inhabitants hate you in turn?" Halibel asked as she was having trouble thinking up a reason as to why any human would willing go to a place that had made attempts on his life didn't make sense.

"Because it suits my needs for the time being, the same reason why Aizen stayed in the Gotei 13 for as long as he did." the last bit of information didn't surprise any of them as they all knew what type of person Aizen was during their war with him "Now getting to what you can and can't do when inside the village, first off do your absolute best on killing unless your attacked with lethal intent, second you can use each of your respective abilities though please try and limit yourselves to less destructive if possible, and third don't describe your techniques or abilities to anyone that your not teaching. Are these acceptable to you." Naruto asked the women and received a nod from each of them a second later.

The four women didn't have any problem with the rules that Naruto had laid out for them, seeing as how they were going to do that anyway, though there was something that confused them "Why would you tell us not to describe our abilities or techniques to anyone, all of our abilities require reiryoku and from what I've sense none of the people we've come across have a sufficient reiryoku level to even make an attempt, so I ask again you once more. Why tell us this?" Halibel asked as of all the things that Naruto had said to them this one was the most confusing.

Naruto didn't say anything at first and just looked at Halibel '_If she's asking me that then the shinobi that they've encounter so far haven't used chakra in order to fight them, that is if the shinobi even had a chance before they used shunpo or sonído to leave_' Naruto thought but decided against explaining as he knew that when he entered the village the Hokage would be alerted to his presence and send an anbu to retrieve him which they would use shunshin to appear in front of him and then use it again to leave, which would require the use of chakra, "Your question will be answered when we get to the village, though I could demonstrate the reason behind my question but that wouldn't prove much of anything considering my unique position so until then you'll just have to wait until a human that can use chakra demonstrates for you."

Of course what Naruto had said had only confused Halibel as to what he meant by his position and waiting until a human that was taught to use chakra 'demonstrate' didn't make much sense to her either but for now she decided to drop the issue as she had no context as to the specifics on what Naruto was referring to and wasn't able to think up a sufficient argument to convince Naruto to talk, but her musing was interrupted when Naruto started talking again.

"I think that's enough of the explanations for now and I'm pretty sure some of you are tired of walking so much so it's time to speed up our arrival to the village, so who wants to assist me." Naruto asked with a sly smile on his face which the four women caught and two of them blushed as Naruto's smile reminded them of their earlier conversation and were starting to wonder it there was going to be a problem but was it was solved by Halibel moved until she was next to Naruto where she placed her hand on his shoulder and just an instant before she used sonído Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as the group disappears in their respective techniques.

The group of five appeared within sight range of Konohagakure's front gate and the next instant Halibel looked down at Naruto, who still had his arms around her waist, with a raised eyebrow only for him to stare back at her and kept his arms around her waist for another second before he let go and gave a small smirk as he saw that she was still looking at him with a raised brow "What, I didn't do anything inappropriate to you and besides how many men can you say gave you a hug." Naruto said to her and all it did was simply confuse her.

Naruto turned and looked at the gate of Konoha and a feeling of anger rose up in him at seeing the last place he wanted to be but it suited his needs at the moment, time to figure out how to use his shinigami, quincy, and hollow powers along with taking the time to talk with each of the zanpakuto's...and the kyūbi, though that last one he was going to wait on, but the more that Naruto stared at the gate he couldn't help but wonder if this was what Aizen felt ever time he looked at the buildings of the Gotei 13.

Though Naruto did view over three thousand years worth of memories he, however, didn't get their feelings or thoughts something, which, he was grateful for as it made the entire experience as if Naruto was watching a movie, granted a movie that had the possibility to last three thousand years but a movie none the less, and didn't interfere with his own emotions and as such he could judge each individual based on their actions and reactions to situations.

But Naruto pushed those thoughts aside, were he would reflect on them later, as he starting walking towards the gate were the four women followed shortly after him and when they came within the sight of the two gate guards, being identified as Kotetsu and Izumo, one of them, Izumo, quickly turned to the other, said something, before the other one, Kotetsu, did a single hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

When Naruto saw the hand seal he looked behind him at and saw that the four women had stopped and were looking at Kotetsu in shock and he could understand why, when Kotetsu made the hand seal his chakra started to increase but it wasn't his chakra level that shocked them it was the fact that his reiryoku levels were increasing that shocked them.

But it was more then the simple fact that a person's reiryoku increased, it was the fact that a still living human was consciously increasing their reiryoku and while shinigami, hollow, or quinces could easily do this, but to see a human that had no knowledge of any spiritual powers what so ever, being able to raise their reiryoku level at their choosing wasn't something that any of the four were prepared to expect.

The four women looked at Naruto with an expression that basically said 'Why didn't you tell us' and before any of them could ask any questions a person appeared wearing an animal-styled white porcelain mask, similar to the ones that Soifon confronted, black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, open toed sandals, and a sword that was strapped to their back and a second later Kotetsu had reappeared next to Izumo before the mask person walked towards Naruto's group until they were a few feet from them "Naruto Uzumaki, I have been order to escort you to the Hokage."

Naruto looked at the masked individual and snorted internally as he already knew what the aged leader wanted, to find out what happened to him, where he went to and, the kicker, who the four women that were with him were, but unfortunately for the aged man he wouldn't be getting any sort of answer that would satisfy him not only because Naruto now knew the reason's for the Hokage himself to personally assist him with certain problems in his life but also the fact that the Naruto that the Hokage knew, technically, no longer exists.

Thanks to the, accidental, transference Naruto not only gained the powers but the attributes from Genryūsai Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, Sosuke Aizen, and Ichigo Kurosaki with the exception of intelligence from Kisuke and Aizen, instead all of Naruto's own mental faculties were increased, and with the experience of over three thousand years the old Naruto was long gone, dead, buried, and body turned to dust but no one except for him knew that but Naruto decided that he would need to change that, starting with the Hokage.

"Alright but I'm walking there since I don't know Shunshin and there's no way that I'm going to have you going to take me there." Naruto said as he walked passed the gate guards and anbu with the four women following behind him leaving behind him two confused guards and one confused anbu.

The Anbu looked at Naruto's figure as the young man's group walked away and was thinking over how Naruto acted and compared it to the last time he had seen the blonde jinchūriki and the general opinion of Konohagakure and immediately noticed a stark difference from the before and after, Naruto from before was dim-witted, shouted about becoming hokage, played pranks to get attention, and had this warm friendly air around him but the Naruto he had just meet, the after, was like a completely different person his eyes held an intelligence and cunning quality at such a level that the anbu had never seen in a child before but the biggest difference was the air around Naruto it had changed into one that was filled with some mysterious power the felt wild and immensely powerful, what ever it was that changed the boy was drastic, that the anbu knew as he jogged after Naruto to keep him in eye sight.

As Naruto and his group walked towards the Hokage tower Soifon had moved until she was walking along beside him "Why didn't you tell us that they could raise their reiryoku" Soifon whispered harshly as she knew that he knew from the beginning that the people who could use chakra could raise their reiryoku, she just wanted to know why.

Naruto looked at Soifon and gave a small chuckle "Would you have believed me if I did?" the question stopped Soifon, literally, as she stopped walking for a second before she resumed while thinking on what Naruto's question and quickly came to the conclusion that she more then likely wouldn't believe him, due to thinking that it was impossible for a human to do such a thing, then she wonder why didn't he just show her instead of going through all of the trouble of waiting until they ran into human that could use chakra but gained the answer almost immediately, all of the power that he had gained wouldn't mean anything to them.

Soifon was brought out of her thoughts when she saw that they had arrived at the hokage tower, not they the four women knew that, where the anbu then lead them inside until they stopped in front of a door where after the anbu knocked on the door they heard an aged male voice say "enter" the anbu opened the door and the four women walked in first to see a dark-skinned old man that had spiked grey hair and three lines running from the corner of his eyes that reached down to his cheeks, a wart near his left nostril, and a liver spot on his face and the four women knew not to judge a person based on appearance, especially a person that looked like an old man, Genryūsai Yamamoto was a perfect example as he was likely older then all four of them yet his strength surpassed all of theirs combined.

When Naruto walked into the room the aged hokage looked at him with wide eyes at not only seeing him for the first time in a month but also because of the three swords, with one being big enough that the old man was wondering how Naruto was able to walk with that thing on his back, and after looking at Naruto for a couple of more seconds finally decided to speak "It's been a while Naruto."

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about you old piece of shit." Naruto said to the old man which surprised everyone in the room while the four women that were with him looked at Naruto curious as to why he was talking to, what appeared to be, the leader of this village.

Haruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, looked at Naruto in shock at what Naruto called him and while he was used to Naruto calling him 'old man', as he used it as a term of endearment, but he never had anyone from his village call him a 'piece of shit' to his face before "Naruto, why did you call me something that someone your age shouldn't say let alone know." Sarutobi asked Naruto as he wasn't about to let anyone get away with saying something like that to him off scott free.

"Because you are, you old piece of shit." Naruto said as if it was as obvious as saying that humans needed oxygen to live.

"And what reason could you possibly have to believe that." Sarutobi asked as he found it hard to believe that over the course of a single month Naruto had changed in such drastic way that he figured certain things out about his life, but even with that thought he still felt a great swelling of doubt build up inside him.

"Because you lied and tried to manipulate me for the past 12-13 years." Naruto bluntly told Sarutobi causing his eyes to widen while the four women looked at the old man intently for any sign that Naruto's words were true, and judging by the old man's reaction there's some truth to Naruto's words which was something that none of them liked.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock and worry at what Naruto said to him as it indicated that he had figured what his plan was concerning Naruto, but right now Sarutobi needed to know how much Naruto figured out "And what claims do you have to support your accusations?" Sarutobi asked Naruto as there was no way that he was just going to outright admit to lying and trying to manipulate a 12-13 year old boy regardless of who they are, even one in a special situation such as Naruto.

Naruto just looked at the old hokage as if he was stupid but considering what the man was trying to do right now Naruto could believe that in his old age Sarutobi's mind had left him "Alright, let's just assume we know nothing and look at your actions shall we. You as the hokage are the most powerful shinobi in the village and it's leader suddenly going out of your way to help a homeless orphan, that has no relation to you and the entire village hates and despises him, and you just happen to give him a place to live out of the kindness of your heart while visiting him occasionally to direct him down a certain path, one that would leave him as nothing more then a weapon for this village, to be used and thrown away when he became completely useless." Naruto briefly stopped talking and looked at the old man and saw that he was wearing his 'poker-face' making it impossible to get a reading on his emotions.

But Naruto was able to sense the old man's reiryoku and by what Naruto was feeling Sarutobi was panicking at what he had said where Naruto decided to add on to Sarutobi's panic before he had a chance to talk or think his way out of his current situation "But that's not all, oh no, over the coming years and numerous visits to the orphan boy, with either you going to spend time with the boy or, in the more frequent case, the boy would come to you and you would tell him false tales of what being a shinobi was like, such as saving the daughters of the Daimyō's and rescuing entire countries, and during all of those visits the boy continually asked you why everyone hated him and who his parents were but you only told the boy in various ways that _you didn't know_ but you did, you knew that the reason the boy was hated was because he is the kyūbi-jinchūriki and that his own father sealed it inside of him. Now what was it about you thinking that you weren't a piece of shit." Naruto finished talking and simply waited for the old man to respond.

Right now Sarutobi was panicking so much that he could barely think in a coherent manner as he tried to figure out how Naruto discovered all of this, finding out about the kyūbi was only a matter of time and wasn't that much of a concern to Sarutobi but the fact that Naruto had discovered the reason behind his interaction and aid was and normally he would never to manipulate anyone of such a young age, his choice was the lesser of two evils, the other option was to leave him completely alone where Danzo would be able to 'convince' Naruto and turn him into nothing more then a emotionless weapon that was to fight and tossed away when it became useless.

Sarutobi's way, at the very least,was to silently guide Naruto along a path that would allow him to become a shinobi and be loyal to Konohagakure of, what he would believe would be, his own choice and as much as Sarutobi hated himself for taking that path he's the hokage, it is his duty and obligation to protect his village by whatever means necessary, even if it meant he became disgusted with himself afterwards.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi in silence waiting for him to response but in the past five minutes Sarutobi only sat there looking out into space and was more then likely trying to figure things but really what did the old man expect, that he would just stay stupid and ignorant for his entire life which would allow him to get away with his actions, like hell he would allow that to happen, but for now Naruto needed Sarutobi to actually focus on something else "What's taking you so long you piece of shit, trying to think up a lie to tell me." Naruto said to Sarutobi with a small smirk on his face.

Sarutobi was snapped out of his near panic attack when Naruto had spoken and refocused his mind to his current situation and lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry Naruto, what you said is true and my actions say that I've lied and tried to manipulate you and I've regretted it ever since."

Naruto said nothing at first as he just stared at the old man while examining his reiryoku and was a little surprised to find out that he actually was regretting his actions but even so Naruto wasn't about to let the old bastard get away with his actions without some form of reparation "Words are cheap, actions speak louder. If you're truly sorry then you'll stop keeping secret's from me, such as why didn't you tell me that I was the kyūbi-jinchūriki." Naruto said to the old man as he was curious to what Sarutobi's answer will be.

"I wanted you to grow up like a normal child." explained Sarutobi although he knew at the time that the chances of that were slim to none.

"Fuck you. The moment that you told the entire village of my status that became impossible." Naruto spat at the old man as he couldn't believe just how stupid and naïve the old bastard was being, or maybe it was that he still didn't believe that he was different from the Naruto he had in his memories even though he had already proved that he wasn't, guess he need to drive the point home "The actions of the entire village and you have proven that you don't want me here, so maybe I should just give everyone what they want and leave."

Sarutobi was deeply ashamed at what Naruto first said only for his eyes to widen at what he said next and he started to try and think of a way to get Naruto to change his mind but he couldn't think of anything except for bribing him and that was something that he didn't really want to do as he was unsure of what Naruto would accept, so he would have to deter Naruto from the choice "Don't you want to be Hokage Naruto?" Sarutobi asked and while he hoped for a 'yes' he knew that the answer would more then likely be a 'no'

Naruto acted like he was actually considering Sarutobi's question when he suddenly let loose a laugh that was inhuman and cold "Become the leader of the very people that have tried to kill me and one of it's previous leaders lied and tried to manipulate me, do you take for the same stupid pathetic fool I was more then a month ago." Naruto said to Sarutobi in a cold tone that progressively became colder.

Sarutobi flinched at Naruto's tone, surprised that such a young child could speak in such a voice, and Naruto's response was exactly what he feared it would be, to Naruto the village didn't deserve his protection and judging by the words that he used might even consider destroying it himself. Nevertheless Sarutobi had to ensure Naruto didn't leave "If you leave I would have no choice but to put a substantial bounty on you to have you brought back, considering what you are"

When Naruto heard that he started to chuckle and then gave Sarutobi a very sinister smile "You won't do that for fear of the other villages finding out what I hold and when they find me, which they will, I'll happily go with them considering that none, from whatever village their from, have done anything to me."

Sarutobi sighed at that "Naruto please, don't make me have ANBU arrest you." Normally he wouldn't go through with his threat but considering Naruto's demeanor so far he may have no choice.

"Not a very good threat there, you see the women with the twin braids" Naruto pointed at Suì-Fēng with his thumb "she was able to take out a squad of ANBU while they only got off one attack before they were decimated. So, got a better threat to throw at me."

"Enough Naruto! No one's dying today." Sarutobi said firmly, Naruto had made his point. His ploy had failed and now he had to resort to the absolute last thing that he wanted to do today "What would it take to keep you hear." Sarutobi asked with a sigh.

Naruto just stared at the old man for a while '_He gave up, I'd thought he would be more stubborn about this issue_' Naruto thought before he talked "Every last piece of paper that this village has on **Fūinjutsu** (Sealing techniques) and something that will fix my bushin _issue_"

Sarutobi at first was concerned when Naruto said he wanted everything Konohagakure had on fūinjutsu, as that particular shinobi technique was considered the most powerful, only to flinch when Naruto mention his bushin issued and had figured out that Sarutobi knew of his problem but did nothing to help him.

"Very well, the necessary material will be gathered and given to you on the condition that pass the graduation exam this time, you have to understand Naruto that fūinjutsu is widely considered the powerful of shinobi arts and it's forbidden in all of the villages to give a civilian and until your a genin I can't give you that information but I can give you this immediately." Sarutobi said and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto, who opened it up and read the contents.

"Kage Bushin? And what exactly are the specifics of this?"

"For starters it's far more chakra intensive to perform and it creates solid copies instead of illusions, no ordinary genin could hope to be able to use this technique." Sarutobi said to Naruto while intentionally keeping the unique aspect of the technique a secret in order to keep Naruto from permanently hurting himself.

Naruto looked at the old man with slightly narrowed eyes as he knew that he was keeping something from him by his reiryoku but decided not to do anything about it as it just add another notch against them "Fine, that's acceptable...for now, now if you'll excuse us the five of us will be leaving." And without giving Sarutobi a chance to stop them all of them used shunpo and Sonído to disappear.

* * *

><p>Naruto's group appeared outside of his apartment where he let them in before closing the door when Halibel suddenly spoke up "I believe it's time you told us what exactly happened when you were in that oval."<p>

Halibel's question gained the attention of Rukia, Yoruichi, and Sui-Fēng where all of them looked at Naruto. All the while Naruto was looking at halibel and even though he knew what she meant it would be better for everyone involved is she was specific "It would be better if you were specific in this case as a lot happened during that month."

"You said you gained the knowledge and powers of Genryūsai Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Sōsuke Aizen and yet you only have three zanpakuto's none of which are Kyōka Suigetsu so I'll ask you again, Naruto Uzumaki what happened during the month long period where you were encased in the oval created by the Hōgyoku."

**X-Chapter End-X**

**To be honest I wasn't expecting the word count to be as high.**

**During the course of me writing this chapter the manga, Naruto, came to an end and all I have to say about that is. THANK GOD that piece of shit is over with, of course that's just my personal opinion as by the time the 4th shinobi war arc had start I was basically reading it to see how it ended and that's it, but there are a few things that I'm going to point out a few things that just... make me want to kill something and while I can go and make a chapter about everything that I hated about the Naruto series I just need to point these things out.**

**Naruto Marrying Hinata: No, no, a thousand times no and I don't care if it's you favorite pairing or whatever nonsense is spewed at me. It doesn't make sense, Kishimoto, the piece of shit that he is, basically has the entire series foreshadowing a Naruto Sakura paring and he just goes and does a 'fuck the readers Naruto's paired with Hinata' flop. really you do that to everyone, wow.**

**Sakura Marrying Sasuke: Another thing that's just no. For the entire series Sasuke ignored, belittled, and even attempted to kill her at one point and at the end, after everything Sasuke did and put everyone through he simply says sorry, and one that's not even half-assed, and he winds up married to her. And just like the Naruto/Hinata one it doesn't make sense. now if Kishimoto were to have Naruto marry Sakura I wouldn't say anything as while I might not like that particular pairing it's believable.**

**Choji and Karui: This one makes even less sense then the last two, I mean during the series the two never interacted with the other, I don't think the two of them ever meet actually and then later the two of them are married.**

**Naruto's unknown Jutsu: Alright this one Kishimoto really pissed me off on, during the time that Naruto was at **Mount Myōboku** training to become a Sage and after completing his training there is a scene where Naruto used a jutsu, that looks Earth-style, that had extremely large spikes of earth rising up out of the ground and now that the Series has ended I have one simple question. WHERE THE FUCK IS IT! Kishimoto gave us a simple glimpse of that jutsu, which by the way looks completely awesome, and he fucks all of us over by not revealing what it is. I mean this is worse then Naruto marrying Hinata, in my opinion at least.**

**Thinking about that particular is making it hard to think so just**

**review please**


End file.
